1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system, and more particularly, to a wireless power transmission apparatus that may control the direction of a magnetic field generated by a resonator using near field focusing.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of Information Technology (IT), the amount and the variety of portable electronic devices has increased. Battery performance of a corresponding portable electronic device is an important issue. In addition to the portable electronic devices, home electronic appliances have a function of wirelessly transmitting data, however, conventionally the electronic appliances are supplied with power over a power line.
Currently, researches are being conducted on wireless power transmission technologies that may wirelessly supply power. Due to characteristics of a wireless power transmission environment, peripheral apparatuses may be influenced by a magnetic field of a wireless power transmission apparatus.